


Love Bites

by Sol (TinyHerbs)



Category: Night World - L. J. Smith
Genre: Angst?, Circle Daybreak, F/M, No Beta, Post Chosen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyHerbs/pseuds/Sol
Summary: After escaping the island what was the next step?
Relationships: Rashel Jordan/John Quinn





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> New writer here... Bite me gently pls. I don’t know if there will be more to be honest.  
> 눈_눈 is for breaks.

Glancing back at her partner she shuffled on her feet a little before turning to them fully.

“Maybe we should leave Quinn...” Rashel bit her lips as they stood outside the Circle Daybreak building.

“We’re already here though. What’s the harm Kit?” He gave her a small smile.

Rashel hesitated. There were many reasons why they shouldn’t be there at the moment. At the top is that they were the most ruthless killers of both their worlds. It had taken a couple months for Fayth to convince them to visit the facilities that were offered for people like them. At first everything was chaos as they tried to figure out the living accommodations they would need for one another. There weren’t too many since both of them were living as part of the Night world but there were some issues with holding back instincts to kill one another that was difficult to deal with due to the bond and their desire to be together through that connection.

“I got you, there’s nothing here that can hurt us here.” Quinn squeezed her hand gently as they were clasped together.

“You’re right. They couldn’t possibly know who I am anyway.” Rashel lowered her eyes and took a few steps in. 

Almost immediately they could see the homely but also luxurious parts. It was almost glowing with a welcoming aura. The walls were an eggshell white with black and grey furniture spread out for lounging or relaxing. 

“Welcome! Who might you be? You’re a new face!” A small girl with bouncy coppery hair approached from the side. 

“Now, now Poppy, what did I tell you about being too forward with the new people?” Another women showed up, her hair a light brown with amethyst eyes. 

“Hi, I’m Quinn, and this is Rashel.” Quinn let go of her hand to offer his hand out in greeting. 

“GET BACK!” A male shouted from behind the two females. 

A butter knife came flying out at Rashel and Quinn. Rashel quickly deflected it as Quinn caught the offending object. Quinn raised his eyebrow at the offender as if asking ‘Seriously?’ 

“I knew it was a bad idea Quinn!” Rashel harshly whispered to her significant other. 

“Sweetheart, not many people like my face. You’re an exception. Come now James, is that how we greet old friends? It’s quite rude is it not?” Quinn smiled freely as he twirled the knife between his fingers.

“Quinn. REDFERN may I add. What kind of idiot would let their guard downs in regard to a REDFERN? They must be absolutely idiotic. Redferns are the law of the Nightworld, corrupt as the lot of you are,” He bared his fangs at him.

“James! Calm down! Can’t you see he is here with a HUMAN companion? Don’t you think you jumped to conclusions too soon?” Poppy bounced to his side, rubbing his back in circular motions.

“A human companion that has those kind of reflexes? He might have hired her to pretend so that he could kill us all,” James sneered.

“All right everyone, deep breaths. Before we dive into a deep discussion into all of this, I’m Thea Harman. James is just on edge with the law almost ALL the time so you must understand where he comes from. There’s also the fact we are all basically fugitives to the Nightworld because of what we stand for. It is quite strange for the heir to the Redfern to be here though. One must ask your intentions,” Thea, a blonde hair and warm brown eyed woman with a earthy green dress, calmly explained as she lit some lavender candles on the side.

“We—,” Quinn began.

“We’re here to see someone. He’s pretty young, vampire, Timmy. He should have come in with Fayth around 4 months ago,” Rashel cut him off, warning him to shut his mouth with her eyes.

“I see. Well if you know Fayth I think I know who you’re talking about.” Thea then gestured for them to follow her.

‘That was surprisingly easy...’ Rashel sent Quinn telepathically, he gave a non-committal shrug as they followed Thea. 

They passed by an indoor pool, an arcade, and eventually they passed through to a hallway that apparently led to the gardens, where Fayth was sitting and was constructing a puzzle with him. It appeared to be sea creatures. When they approached, Timmy noticed them first. Rashel gave a small wave before they were in front of them and Fayth had finally noticed them. 

“Fayth, there are people that say they know you, and are here for Timmy.” Thea smiled gently.

“Yeah! Welcome. Better circumstances than the last ones we were found isn’t it?” Fayth chirped happily.

“Yeah. Way better. How has Timmy been?” Quinn answered.

“He’s been great, he even made a few friends over these past months. I think he’s finally learning what he missed out during his childhood.” She laughs and ruffles Timmy’s hair a little.

“Hey! I can decimate each an every one of you guys!” Timmy pouted as he was treated like a child.

“Now, that’s no way to speak to friends, don’t threaten people dear.”

“Hey. How have you been?” Rashel asked awkwardly to Timmy.

“...” He remained silent as he looked at his shoes, looking at everything but her.

“Hey, I’ll go bring some tea and snacks for everyone, Mr. Quinn I could use some help with all that needs to be brought over.” Fayth walked away, Quinn glancing back a few times as he quietly left with her.

“Have they been treating you well?” Rashel asked once the other two were completely gone.

“...Fine.” He answered after a few pauses of silence.

“...Do you... Hate me for what happened back then?” Rashel hesitated.

“... Why did you leave me?”

“I can’t make excuses. I thought you were dead. He killed my mom. I promised to take care of you but he killed everyone on sight. I didn’t know what to do. So I grew up, I promised to avenge you... But then you were there that night.” 

“... He turned me. He said he always wanted a son to raise. He taught me ... how to kill. He never treated me poorly though.” Timmy looked to the ground almost ashamed at admitting to how he felt about someone who tore him from his family and killed hers.

“I see. That wouldn’t be my ideal but at least you weren’t treated badly. I’m sorry you know. For everything. But nothing can be changed. If you would like... I’d like to fix our relationship.” Rashel offered out her hand in peace.

“There’s nothing to fix.” Rashel’s hand faltered.

“But... We can start anew. There was nothing there to be fixed.” He smiled sweetly as he took her hand.

As if on cue, Fayth and Quinn returned with tea and a variety of biscuits. They sat and enjoyed the garden for a while, talking about the new developments within their lives and how everything has been. Almost everything was about how adjusting to their new lives without killing has been, almost as if there was a calming phase. It was quite frightening. It was new and unusual for the three of them, Quinn, Rashel, and Timmy. A life without bloodshed... Was almost a myth to them. 

“I’m sorry to ruin the pleasant evening we are having, but the night is ending, we must take our leave before daylight hits.” Quinn interjected in the middle of their conversation.

“It’s quite alright. Maybe next time you’ll come with your true purpose?” Fayth asked, hope in her eyes.

“What are you talking about? Timmy is someone important to us. What could you possibly mean?” Rashel smiled guiltily as she looked at the ground.

“Next time alright? No more excuses. Well off you go! I’ll be cleaning up so I’ll have Timmy send you off. Won’t you?” 

“... Okay.” Timmy walked in front of Rashel and Quinn, leading them away, there were many 눈_눈 as they passed by but they paid them no mind and walked to the entrance in a casual pace. 

“Be safe.” Timmy said before leaving them at the entrance and rushed away. 

The couple walked off into the night as the the daylight chased after their feet. 

눈_눈 - - - - 눈_눈 - - - - - 눈_눈 - - - - - - 눈_눈 - - - - - - - 눈_눈 

“Mmmm... “ Rashel rolled over, wrapping herself in the sheets, stretching out.

“You know, one would have never known that you were a blanket thief type.” Quinn laughs as he was getting dressed.

“And one would never have known you were a vamp unless they knew the tell tale signs. Mr. Gothic.” Rashel quips back as she left the bed with all the sheets wrapped around her. 

“Wanna grab a bite at Lucian’s? We can grab groceries once we’re done.”

“Sure. You know I’ve always wondered. If you guys could eat cooked versions of blood. Like it’s still blood... But cooked.”

“Well. There’s usually other things mixed in with it to cook it that we can’t consume. Not that I haven’t thought about it before, but really all that other gunk wouldn’t be too good for us.” He started to head towards the bathroom and prepped their toothbrushes and passed Rashel hers.

“I don’t know. It’s still sinking in that you still brush your teeth. Everything seems human except your diet.” Rashel muffled as she brushed her teeth.

“What do you mean? The biggest difference is only our diet. Everything else still needs to be maintained. How do you think I got hair so fabulous like this?” Quinn laughs as he flipped his hair dramatically, and they finish brushing their teeth in silence. 

Rashel quickly pulled on a black tank with a blue varsity jacket with some jeans and boots. The boots of course had silver hidden in it, and a wooden dagger hidden inside the varsity jacket. She flipped her hair out of the jacket quickly before leaving the bedroom. Quinn stole a quick kiss before she pulled on a face mask and they left the apartment. Everything was serene outside, with the lamp posts being Rashel’s entertainment as they flickered on and off with moth’s circling the bulbs.

They walked in silence, enjoying the calm of the night as they were on the way to Lucian’s. There was nothing to be heard others than the moth’s flying around the light and the steady beat of Rashel’s heartbeat. Almost all the lights were off from the homes that they passed, night vendors were just beginning to trickle out and set up their stalls whether it be food or clothes. Most people were unable to see them unless they were a part of the Nightworld or had enhanced senses but Quinn shared some of his talents through their bond so that she wasn’t left out, the whole bond had many things that were new to them. So far they had only figured out how to communicate telepathically over a short distance, but some talents were easier to share than others, sight being one of them. 

Of course, everything was easier if they were connected through physical touch but they couldn’t always be together at the same time. They were still adjusting to their more carefree nights. Rashel was of course doing better because other than vampire hunters no one knew her face. Quinn, on the other hand, used to be the named heir of the Redfern enclave so that made things more difficult. Vampires looked down on him but dared not say anything because although he was named an heir, he still had the power to back it, with or without the name. If they weren’t looking down on him then they were looking at him enviously, lamia that grew up with human companions couldn’t be as free as he was when it came to it in fear of having the laws brought upon them.

They walked through the streets filled with mostly nightworld citizens and a some humans who were out to enjoy the parties or clubs, before finally reaching their destination of Lucian’s. 

“Table for two?” The server smiled.

“Light is no more, but the night is forevermore.” Quinn flashed his fangs for a second.

Nodding, the server led them both upstairs to a more secluded room. It was dimly lit, decorated with a black circular table and red chairs. There was a window that showed the streets that was bustling with people, vendors advertising to everyone that passed by and the party goers. 

“What might I get you two started with?”

“I’ll have some blood capsules along with some of the witch’s brew. Thank you.”

“And for the lady?” 

“I’ll have some smoked salmon and some honey lemon water please. Thanks.” They smiled at the waiter before they walked away.

They sat in silence as they painted sceneries for each other in their minds until the food came. Quinn dunked the blood capsule into the witch’s brew and stirred it in with his finger while Rashel made way into her salmon. 

“What exactly is a Witch’s brew for?” Rashel asked before putting a small piece of salmon into her mouth.

“Well, it’s something to accompany the blood capsule if we wished. People can pop blood capsules like no other but the blood capsule in witch’s brew makes it into a different flavor drink. Depending on the witch, there will be different flavors. There are different rankings among witches for this and vampires can usually commission from a witch if they are willing. I guess its like picking a favorite drinks.” He shrugged as he sipped his witch’s brew.

“Is it safe for humans to consume?” She cut another piece of her salmon off.

“You can. Blood capsules are kinda like blood replenishers I guess? If you were low on blood or something. Of course it doesn’t take effect immediately, it still takes time to take effect so I wouldn’t use it as an emergency item. Maybe when you’re recovering or something.” He swirls the liquid as he peers into the cup before taking another sip.

“So why don’t vamps take to this rather than hunting humans?” Rashel asked.

“Well sweetheart, it’s like asking a person to become a vegetarian or vegan.” Quinn raised his eyebrow as he continued to sip his brew.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think of it that way. Are there any known cases of vampires choosing this method and having it work?” She looked down, flushing with shame. 

“Yes, there have. Some day breakers may choose this, but I find that most the time the ones that choose that option have truly no desires to harm anyone and they want to prove that we as a society do not need to kill for food. I do agree that we don’t need to kill for food but there are hunts that don’t need to result in death.”

“So... You’ve hunted without killing before?” 

“Of course I have. It’s all I do now ever since I learned how to do it. It gets easier over time to fight back your instincts since, well, as you know as a newly made vampire, all the feelings are enhanced and the bloodlust is insane. Lamia can try to do it since they are born, but they have grown up with it so long it feels like a cultural thing for almost all of them. Of course, I doubt James whom we met so nicely the other day is into that culture anymore. Considering how many laws he broke.”

“Well, we aren’t much saints ourselves. I don’t know if I could stop myself from killing your previous family when I see them.” She looks away as she starts sipping her Honey lemon water.

“I don’t expect you to. I can’t get over my hatred for both humans and vampires though. At least, not anytime soon. All of them, are so selfish, greedy, and.. inhuman.” Quinn clutched his glass tightly as the memories of his father killing his first love flashed through his head, then the one where Hunter Redfern was indifferent to it all.

They finished their drinks the rest of the time in silence, reminiscing about what shaped who they were today. They left when Quinn finished his drink, tipping the server nicely as they paid. They then headed to the grocery store in silence, Rashel grabbed a variety of fruits and vegetables and a little meat before heading to the checkout. Quinn followed behind her the entire time and admired how graceful and fluid her movements were even for a human. There was little to no sounds with every move, her steps were quiet as usual due to her stalking creatures of the night so often.

Though that was not the reason he admired it, its because she looked so graceful, held herself up with so much dignity, as if she could be royalty. Her sleek black hair swaying along with her body. Rashel was gorgeous in every aspect in his eyes, even when she was threatening his livelihood. If the soulmate principle didn’t exist he doubted that he would have even stood a chance with someone as amazing as her. Without realizing it, Quinn had grabbed Rashel’s hands.

“Scared I might run away?” Rashel gives a light laugh.

Rolling his eyes, he picked her up and began running back to their apartment. 

‘What brought this up? Excited to get home? Kidnapping is never the way to get food’ Rashel sent through their bond. 

‘I would never have to resort to kidnapping for food. How could you say that? I’m just excited to place these groceries home so we can plan out how we want to approach this thing circle daybreak.’

‘I see.’

Silence stretched over them as they traveled home. Rashel basked in his scent until she was let down in front of the door. She waited as he unlocked the door and held it open for her. They entered, taking off their shoes and Rashel went to unload the groceries in the fridge and Quinn started to get ready for bed. When Rashel finished, she found Quinn reading a book in bed. She took note the title of the book before washing up and preparing for bed too.

After completing her routine, Rashel snuggled into Quinn’s arms, his arms resting upon her shoulders and back as he continued to read his book. 

“You know those books aren’t that helpful right? They just write them to sell.” Rashel spoke into the crook of his neck.

“Some of it might help. The other stuff is just funny.” 

“Idiot. We don’t need a stupid book to tell us how to approach this. If we don’t do this on our own then we will never get there.”

“It’s nice to have a start from somewhere though. Haha, look at this— ‘talk about the weather’ what are we ? In grade school?” Quinn laughs hard enough to shake the both of them on the bed.

“Mmmn. Wouldn’t be too bad considering our occupations. Come on, I caught you trafficking HUMANS.” Rashel poked his sides, making him squirm a little.

“It was a one time thing. Who would miss humans that are like that anyway? They’re looking to be different in all the wrong ways. There are so many better things they could be doing.”

“They are still someone’s child. What if I was like that?” 

“Hey, vamps can also be someone else’s kid yet you’ve killed so many.” 

“... I never thought of it like that. I just think that the are so many ways they could’ve thought about feeding without killing yet they choose not to and follow their instincts like some sort of animal.”

“That is true. I agree with you there, but the world is so flawed, we can only change it little by little. Don’t worry, things will change over time, we just have to advocate for it like Circle daybreak. Which is why, we will be going tomorrow.”

“Alright. Let’s get some sleep then, before our adventure tomorrow.” Rashel said as she yawned and pulled the sheets up to cover them.

눈_눈 ———— 눈_눈 

Rashel woke with butterflies in her stomach. She sleepily got up to go to the bathroom, only to wince and cover her face as the sunlight hit her face. Luckily the bedroom curtains were midnight black and was for the purpose to protect Quinn from the sunlight as well as the fact that Rashel wasn’t a morning person. Sighing, Rashel brushed her hair down and did her daily morning routine before writing a note for Quinn, leaving it on the kitchen counter before closing the door behind her quietly. 

She wandered the streets aimlessly as she watched all the people carry on with their lives, the baker who was putting in the freshly baked goods in the display cases, the children being herded to school, and the people that were still sluggish having not had their morning coffee. A gentle smile tugged at her mouth as she pulled her jacket closer to her. Then she noticed from the corner of her eyes, someone staggering in an alley way. Concerned, she followed them discreetly, they couldn’t have been more than 17 years old so she reached out to touch their back.

But before she could register what had happened, she reached down to her stomach in shock, she felt warm liquid flowing past her fingers, trickling down to her legs. Her eyes widened as she realized the kid had stabbed her. She kicked the kid away from her before she took a good look at them.

“Hunter Redfern gives his regards.” The girl said before coming again.

Rashel held her grounds and prepared to fight until she realized that the kid was a shifter and decided she needed to get away rather than take this head on. She held her wound to stop as much bleeding as she could before she was running out into the crowded area. She bumped many people as she was running but the shifter kept up. They minimized their shifting to just their hands but they were some sort of feline. She kept running till in the crowd but to no avail at losing the shifter so she ran into an abandoned building. 

She ran to the second floor and hid behind a pillar before trying to send Quinn a mental message, but he was still fast asleep. Groaning, she left the building and headed to the one place that would have help but it was quite far. Before she could reach the busy streets, the shifter caught up and slashed at her legs, she pushed through to ignore the pain and kept running. People screamed as she pushed them out of the way but she didn’t stop for anything. She was now bleeding down from the stomach and her legs.

The shifter was a bit ways away but her body was alert, she saw someone getting into their car before pulling them out roughly, throwing them out, and hijacking the car. She drove as well as she could while applying pressure to her stomach but she was losing blood too quickly. Her vision began fading a little at the edges but she persevered, seeing the shifter giving chase.

When she arrived at her destination she quickly got out before screaming “HELP!” Then she collapsed to the ground, coughing up a bit of blood.

She could hear frantic voices but eventually the world faded to black.

눈_눈 ———— 눈_눈 

Quinn woke up to pain in his stomach, causing him to grab it but nothing was there. He looked around and couldn’t find Rashel so he explored their home before finding the note on the kitchen counter. 

‘Kit, where did you go?’ He sent her telepathically. 

There was no response so he tried to feel out where she was, but he could only feel her faintly pulsing. When he touched her presence all he could feel was pain. The pain was so surprising he lost control, before frantically grabbing back at her presence in their bond again and kept a tight grip as he rushed out of their apartment. He ran as fast as he could to where their bond told him she was.

When he ran by an abandoned building he could smell her blood and his cold dead heart was pierced by icy daggers. Dove’s death replayed in his mind but in her place was Rashel, his soul mate. He gave an agonizing growl as his vision went red with fury. Her smile, her habit to bite her lips when she was nervous, everything shattered in his mind. His fury fueled his running as he reached the daybreak building. He roared in agony like a wild animal before charging in, but shifters came out to stop him. He threw them back as he stormed in, following the small pulse of his hope was. 

Then more shifters came in to stop him, pressing him to the ground while he tried to throw them all off. Tears streamed down his face as he bared his fangs at those who held him down. 

“WHERE IS SHE?!” He roared, clawing and biting at everything.

No one answered as they restrained him. They held him with wooden shackles and a shapeshifter to hold his arms in case he tried to break the wooden shackles. They carried him as he thrashed, and fought while they brought him to an office. In the office stood a man with blond hair in a ponytail and black suit. When he turned around, Quinn recognized him as Thierry. Almost immediately he pulled his lips back and snarled. 

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!?” He fought back twice as hard now, breaking the shackles apart even as they cut into his wrists, the tears flowing freely from his dark and soulless eyes.

“Calm down, Quinn. Who are you looking for? We haven’t started any fights from any of your family yet.” Thierry said in a commanding voice.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! I FEEL HER HERE. I CAN SMELL HER. HER BLOOD HAS SPILLED HERE.” Quinn picks up a chair close to him and throwing it at Thierry. 

“Oh? Do you mean the unnamed woman who came in asking for help as she was bleeding from her stomach and legs?” Thierry raised his eyebrows, expression not changing.

“GIVE HER BACK. GIVE HER BACK. GIVE HER BACK. GIVEHERBACK.” He demanded as he broke everything that came in contact with his hands. 

“Calm down, Thea, now.” Thierry said.

Almost instantly, he felt calm wash over him as chanting was coming from behind him. He immediately felt his fury fade from the top of his head to the bottom of his body. He collapsed to the ground as the tears continued streaming down his cheeks. 

“Didn’t you know that I’m no longer heir to the throne of the Redferns? Why did you still do this?” As the pain in their bond grew, the pain in his voice increased near the end of his question. 

“Before you jump to anymore conclusions, I must say that we are attending to her right now. She isn’t safe enough to say she will pull through but she isn’t doing too poorly. Our healers are working on her. We tested her blood to see what we can do to help her but the results aren’t back yet.” When Thierry finished speaking, Quinn visibly slumped. 

“When can I see her?” Quinn asked in a quiet voice.

“When you’re calm enough. We need to know more about her to contact her family in case it comes to it.” 

“She has no family. I’m the only one for her. Timmy. If you count him but other than that, there’s no one else who is related in the sense that she was an orphan. Shackle me, bind me. Whatever you want, just let me see her.” He begged.

“You can see her now if you’re level headed enough. I must warn you if you haven’t fed recently though, she came in not too long ago and we haven’t cleaned all the blood yet, we focused on stopping the bleeding which is still going on.”

“I need to see her.” His voice cracked.

Nodding, Thierry threw a jacket at Quinn and led him out his office and through a maze of hallways which felt like an eternity to Quinn. He trailed behind him as the smell of her blood was so concentrated he felt like he was going to vomit. He saw her face, paler than a white sheet and twisted in pain, her lips weren’t glowing as they usually were, her hair splayed everywhere, and her breathing was shallow. He fell to her side in the blink of an eye and examined the wound as he transferred energy through their bond to get her to stabilize, but nothing was helping. She wasn’t getting any better so he swiped his finger into the blood pooling around her to see if there was anything telling and licked it. 

He spat in reflex, trying to get rid of the blood on his tongue as much as he could. 

“She’s poisoned. I need someone to scan how far the poison has gotten.” He nodded his head to one of the healers.

One stepped forward and began to investigate, but as she got closer to the heart, her face turned grim.

“It has almost reached her heart, if we noticed earlier then we would’ve been able to slow it down if not stop it, but... I’m afraid you might want to say your farewells.” The healer grimaced.

“I won’t let that happen. Can you save her if I get you more time?” Madness entered his eyes.

All the healers took a step back, but the healer that investigated responded, “If we can identify the poison, we can stop it. But even then we still need to find the right ingredients.”

“I can buy you 10 minutes, I can tell you what you need but you have to act fast.” 

“Alright.”

He listed off the ingredients before all the healers left except what seemed to be the lead healer.

“Why are you still here?” 

“I know what you’re going to do. Is it worth it?”

“As long as she lives, anything is worth it. I’d give anything for her, even if it meant she hated me forever.” 

“I hope you’re right in the choice you’ve made tonight.”

“I am.” 

The head healer left and without wasting any time, he bit down into Rashel’s neck and slit his wrist, letting blood flow into her mouth, she choked on it a few times, but Quinn just pulled away from her neck and massaged it down for her. When the blood trade was over he stepped back, tears escaping the corners of his eyes, making trails through the blood smeared all over his mouth and chin. He waited as the change began. He held her in his arms as she began convulsing from the vampire blood fighting to purge everything that was human or any other substance from her body.

He could only comfort her through the bond while holding her tightly as her body fought against itself. He stayed in that position until someone approached him.

“Will she make it?” A small voice asked.

“She has a higher chance than an adult but less than a child or teen would. Hopefully I can pull her chances higher through our bond..” he stared at her wistfully.

“...If she turns into a ghoul, can you do it, can you kill her?” A small body sat across from Quinn.

“I don’t think so. Would there be a point in living on if she’s not in my life?” He rubbed circles around the back of Rashel’s hand with his thumb. 

“She would want you to win this war you know. She would want you to live your life and focus on the future.”

“She’s not gone so I won’t think about that. There’s only a few more hours until the change is complete. Can you get me some blood? I know she wouldn’t want to feed off people.” 

“Yeah. I’ll give you some blood packs. They’re not going to be the best but I think it will be enough to replenish you for feeding a newborn.” The end of the sentence fading off into the distance.

Quinn just stared at his mate as time passed for him. No one came in to bother him until the head healer came in with the concoction he requested. She placed it next to him and pat his back before leaving the room. He listened to her heart gradually slow down almost to an end and Timmy had returned with the blood packs. Silently he took one at a time and tore into them, drinking it like water, never taking his gaze off Rashel. Time went in a blink of an eye before he felt any form of consciousness from Rashel, it went from confusion in the bond to hunger. 

Quinn bit his wrist before placing it onto Rashel’s lips and she latched on almost immediately, suckling onto the wound viciously, tearing his wrist open even more than he had. When she was done feeding, her thoughts began organizing themselves, when it finally registered in her mind that the liquid that left a remnant taste in her mouth was blood she began to panic. She looked up to see her mate’s tired smile and that he was a mess, his black hair was ruffled everywhere and he was soothing her through the bond.

Before she could say anything, he placed a drink in her mouth, she drank it without question and fell into a slumber. 

“I hope she will take to this life.” Timmy said as he finally took his leave.

“I hope she does too.” Quinn said as he lifted her up to bring her to clean them both up. 

When he got outside the room, Thierry was waiting for him, unsurprised. Quinn asked where the cleaning facilities were and Thierry led him without saying a word. When thy reached the baths, Thierry merely showed Quinn where everything was and left them alone. Quinn peeled off both their clothes quickly, throwing them into a trash bin before placing Rashel into the tub and began filling it with warm water, adding oils along with the water. Rashel didn’t stir at all during the entire process so he took a cloth before joining her and began to clean her. He started with her face before starting on her limbs and then whatever else had blood before starting on himself. 

When he was done with their bodies, he started to wash Rashel’s hair with shampoo throughout to get the blood out and then lathering in conditioner for her silky strands. When that was done for her, he carefully carried her out, dried her, dressed her in a black shirt and some shorts. Then he began to dry himself off and dressed in a similar fashion. When he walked out with Rashel from the bathroom he ran into Fayth, Timmy, and James. 

“How is she?” Fayth asked, Anxiousness laced through her voice.

“The transition was a success, but I had the healers make a sleeping potion before started to freak out from having fed from me. I’d like to break it down to her once she has rested a while at least. Hopefully the feeding from me sank in her mind and she won’t be as upset about drinking.” Quinn shook his head.

“We can help her adjust to the lifestyle here. We haven’t had newborns made here before but I’m sure it would help to have a community that will be able to support her.” The James offered.

“Why are you here? Are you here to get even or something? I don’t have time for this.” Quinn glared at James. 

“I didn’t come for that. I guess... I couldn’t believe someone would care about someone else, and a mortal— well vampire now.” He indicated towards Rashel that was in his arms, sleeping on peacefully.

“Well you can go fuck right off if that’s all.” 

“I understand where you’re coming from, but I can help you if you want.”

“I must decline. Excuse me, Timmy can you lead us to a room?” 

“Yeah.” He motioned with his hands to follow him. 

Timmy led them away as Fayth and James stared after them, speaking to one another quietly. When they reached the room, Timmy gave Quinn a key card and left him alone. Quinn opened the door and headed straight for the bedroom and placed Rashel down, got in the bed, pulled the sheets up for the both of them and closed his eyes.

눈_눈 ——————————— 눈_눈 

Rashel woke with her throat on fire, she walked through the unfamiliar room to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, but no matter how much she drank, the burning wouldn’t go away. She gnashed her teeth together to unexpectedly get cut from her canines, surprising her when she tasted her blood it tasted better than she remembered. Quinn came running to her quickly before shoving his wrist into her mouth, she was confused but her body instinctively bit down and she began drinking. Rashel stopped drinking when the burning went away but then the confusion settled in. 

She pulled away from Quinn’s wrist before piecing it together on what was happening.

“Everything is going to be alright Kit, nothing has changed.” Quinn pulled Rashel in for a hug. 

She struggled for a little but then the reality set in and the waterworks came. She sobbed as realization struck that she had become what she had hunted. Deep down she knew that she hated vampires to an extent and was still accepting that she just hated a person, not an entire race. Now that she had become one of them, she was devastated. She began sobbing more earnestly until she ran out of tears. All the while, Quinn just pressed his lips to the top of her head and rubbed her back in circular motions.

When she was finally calm enough she asked, “Will it be any easier to control my instincts? How long until I can trust myself to be around humans so I don’t attack them?” She looked up at him, eyes glistening with tears. 

“Kit, that’s dependent on you and how you decide you go about this. There’s nothing here that is forcing you to do anything. I’ll be here with you every step of the way.” Quinn held her even tighter.

“You’ll stop me if I get out of control right?” She whispered faintly.

“Of course. I hate the killing as much as you do. We will get through this together, come on, the change takes a lot out of people. Let’s get you in bed to rest a little more.” He offered her a small smile as she led her back to the bedroom. 

When she got back into the bed, she fell asleep almost instantaneously. Quinn sighed as he left the room to take a breather. He wandered around until he encountered James once more, he tried to pass him without any interaction but James had other plans.

“How is she?” James walked along next to him.

“She hasn’t given up living if that’s what you’re hoping for.” 

“I didn’t mean it that way. I just, Couldn’t believe someone like you would come to this side. I thought you would kill your mate the moment you figured out that she was a human, you know? The nightworld’s human hating heir to the Redfern legacy.”

“You don’t know me. Don’t come to me like we are suddenly long lost friends.” 

“You’re right. I don’t know you. But if we are going to be on the same team, it would be good to clear the air sooner than later. I’ll start I suppose, you’ve met my mate on your first day here, she greeted you. She was dying too, you know. Less traumatically than yours I’ll admit, but, I couldn’t let her go. I broke the law and tried to hide her. Of course Ash comes in ruining everything but that’s nothing new. I almost lost her to the law because of that little bastard. Thankfully, she was a lost witch, bringing relief. But she took well to the nightworld’s life so I’m sure your mate will be alright too. If she needs any help then she can look for either of us.” James offered his hand.

Grimacing, Quinn took it reluctantly, “She’s not like your mate. There’s more to her than just almost dying. She hates our kind.”

James took a step back before returning to normal after processing the small info he just learned. 

“What? You guys been on the run from the nightworld and everything for that long for her to encounter unsavory things?”James raised his eyebrows.

“She is— Was a hunter.” He ended the conversation with that, leaving James to trail after him slowly.

Quinn thought about how everything that occurred within the past 24 hours could’ve been prevented if he was just awake. He should’ve been by her side. Vampires are weaker and preferred the nocturnal life but if he had just been with here, things wouldn’t have been so critical. He clenched his fist tightly, nails digging into his palms until they drew droplets of blood. Strangely he felt Rashel in his mind calming him down.

‘You’re up? Are you hungry? Do you need anything? I’m coming back.’ Quinn said frantically before tracing back his steps to the room.

“Is everything okay?” Quinn burst into the room.

“Silly, I’ve thought about what the next step should be. I know you’re worried how I’m adjusting to everything, I am too. But I think it would be the right step to stay here and help out the circle. I think we can learn as I adjust to this, sort of like a fresh start you know.” Rashel said as she came to meet Quinn at the door. 

“Of course Kit, anything you want. I’m sure they could use a couple extra hands in the fight or guarding duty, I can ask Thierry about it tomorrow.” 

“...Is it possible to share blood until I know how I want to approach feeding?” Rashel asked shyly, blush dusting her cheeks as she looked at her hands as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

“I’ll show you things even better when sharing blood.” He smiled seductively as he led her to the bedroom and shared a bloody kiss as the night began for them


End file.
